Vampire Queen
by Madama Bat
Summary: Three different one shots in one complete shot.


**A/U Catherine Fox's tenth century ancestor, who was a demon warlock, casted an unremoveable spell upon his descendants, by his and his son bloodline. The spell is an anti sexual violation/impregnation protection spell where it protects a person, (whose born into the Fox family or those who married the actual Fox member and married into the Fox family), from being sexually violated or impregnated by force (for the females that married into or are born into the Fox family), or forced to impregnate someone through sexual violation (for males that married or are born into in the Fox family).**

 **It doesn't matter if the person or the person's wife/husband or wife's/husband's family is willing or unwilling, the spell protects them anyway no matter what. Her ancestor also made them immune to demonic and spiritual powers, abilities and possession and even all types of magic, spells, curses and voodoo, because his heritage and powers.**

 _ **One shot**_

 _As Catherine raised her hand into the air, her thumb and middle finger clicked together and then a red demonic looking coffin appeared from the ground, behind the Count, with silver chains with the purpose of imprisoning anyone without escape._

 _The vampire looked towards her and stood still as he allowed the inescapable chains to wrap around every inch of his body before slamming into the coffin and eyes closing and last breath breathed. The coffin was slammed with power and disappeared through an infernal portal as she clicked her fingers again._

 _Ronald limped towards the witch as her eyes closed. Her hand fell from the open air and down to her side. What he did not know was that she had sacrificed her own powers in order to seal the man who created her and bestowed her with immense magic._

 _ **X**_

 _ **Five years later,**_

 _As Verona and Aleera was about to feed upon Ronald, Catherine made the hard decision and clicked her fingers twice. The same demonic coffin that she sealed Count Dracula in was summoned and opened the door as the chains around the vampire's body were banished and he was released._

 _Catherine was freed from her position as her witch powers were returned to her in return for freeing Count Dracula from his five year imprisonment. Verona and her younger sister noticed this as they watched the witch free their master. Their master opened his mouth and yawned before opening his eyes and stepping out from the coffin._

 _He was greeted by his brides as they rushed over to him and smothered with kisses and caresses while she ran over to Ronald, who was moaning in pain. She checked him over before helping him up and balancing him with her weight._

" _Count Dracula," she spoke directly to him._

 _He gazed at her, like his brides and heard what she said. "This will end now, because I don't care anymore about what you do. The Order of the Sword can leave me out of this war with your kind. You may be my father but I want nothing to do with you or your kind, so just leave me out of this mess and let me get on with my own life."_

 _She told him before dragging her injured sidekick away. The brides smiled in victory over the witch before smothering their master in kisses but he watched her move out of his life._

 _ **X**_

 _ **Seven years**_ _ **later**_

"Oh shit," said Ronald as he and Van Helsing were surrounded by Dracula's people who hissed and snarled viciously, ready to drain the two hunters within an inch of their life.

"Nowhere to go, _Ronald_ ," Kelly viciously spat out, venomously, with her fangs fully shown.

All of a sudden, a bright light was seen from behind Ronald and Gabriel. The light was so bright that it was blinding yet not so much. They turned to face it and saw a young woman within the middle of it. She was surrounded upon thousands of vampire bats.

Her black raven pixie cut straight hair grew at an extraordinary rate until it reached her waist whilst flowing in the air, just like her gown. Her gown flowed in the air like her hair, it was light purple and reached the floor and had neither sleeves nor straps except one which was around her ribcage underneath her breasts with one small single neat bow-tie. Her bare showed the demonic tattoo that she was born with, showing who she is descended of. She wore black simply shoes with low heels. Her eyes were pure black with red irises in the middle and her teeth had grown to razor-sharp fangs just like Dracula's.

All the vampires stepped back, in fear, as they felt her power through their skin, she was emitting. Ronald recognized her as his sister, "Catherine?" he stepped forward to her, shaking slightly as he saw her eyes on him. The wound on her chest, in-between breasts were gone or rather healed straight up with no scar or line seen or found.

"Catherine?" he asked again, "Sister?" and this time he got an answer, "Ronald?" she responded with her voice being different in the way of being used or emitted.

Then her lips turned into smiled with her light blue-green eyes and human teeth.

She fell or rather collapsed forward as the light and bats disappeared, into her brother's arms; very much like how she caught him as he defeated Kelly earlier on. Her head rested on his right shoulder, her body resting against his while being held in his arms, tears down her face from her closed resting eyes.

"Sleep, Catherine... sleeps," he whispered to her, softly, into a lullaby. "You can rest now, it is over." Ronald remembered the night before; Dracula had sent him an invitation and asked for him to come over. He visited the vampire and discovered what he was planning.

Gabriel watched not too far and smiled slightly as he watched a sibling being reunited, not realizing of the many vampires around them.

"That's-... that's Lord Dracula power?!" one vampire whispered.

Many followed nodding their head and Kelly, the former bodyguard of Dracula, whispered, "She's our new ruler, vampire queen" then soon enough, they began to bow down in rows and numbers, all around them; Gabriel, Catherine and Ronald.

"All hail the vampire queen," Kelly shouted which all the vampires repeated, "Catherine Fae Fox," lastly said. It was repeated over and over through the hour.

 _ **X**_

 _The next day,_

"Thank you, Mr. Van Helsing," Ronald shook hands with Gabriel outside the Roth manor, the sun was high enough that everything was covered in its light except one place, Catherine's room. She was asleep in her bed. She was in some kind of hibernation and it was odd because it was morning yet she wasn't awake.

The blood was gifted upon her by her father, Count Dracula who gave her the power he once wielded when he was alive and gave her superior power such as immortality, extensive healing factors and immense strength which no other creature has or could achieve. This was why she inherited the title of 'vampire queen'.

"How is your sister?" Gabriel asked as he placed his hat back on his head after smoothing his hair down, "She's...actually asleep right now...after the night we all had."

"It's part of her gift now," the monster hunter told him, becoming serious now, "Since Dracula has passed on his power and title onto her before his death. Catherine has a lot of responsibility... now for her people," Van Helsing told her brother who responded, "And I will be there for her, giving her the strength and courage she needs."


End file.
